Le Journal d'une déjantée
by Manga-Girl-for-ever-97
Summary: Hinata, Neji et Sasuke Uchiwa des triplés complétement barjos. Ils sont dingues et vont vous faire mourir de rire. Venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

Le Journal d'une déjantée

Chapitre 1

**Les dialogues sont en Italique les notes de l'auteurs en gras. Bon lécture.**

Salut tout le monde, Je suis Hinata Hyuga, j'ai 16 ans, j'ai 2 frères jumeaux Neji et Sasuke. Avant, j'étais timide mais maintenant j'suis plutôt dingue (Dans le bon sens du terme), Neji et Sasu était des vrais glaçons mais en ce moment ils sont plus du tout comme ça. On va tous au Konoha High school. (_N.A : Je sais pas très original.) _Donc bienvenu dans ma vie de dingue :

_Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Dépêche toi, on est à la bourre !_

Ce garçon est super chiant, il pense qu'en criant on va arriver à l'heure. C'est bizarre d'habitude Neji lui crie de se taire. Je descend les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre Sasuke et … personne d'autre.

_Où est Neji ?_

_Il est déjà parti parce que tu traines trop._

_La ferme, la perruche ! Bon on y va !_

_On prend nos vélos et on part au lycée. Dés qu'on arrive tout le fan club de Sasuke commence a crié « Sasuke-sama ! Kyaah ! Sasuke-sama ! Kyaah ! ». Je me mets à rire._

_Tu viens Sasuke-SAMA !_

_Hinata ?_

_Oui ?_

_J'espère que tu cours vite !_

Je le regarde puis je me mets à courir et il me poursuit. Merde, il va me rattraper ! Attend là bas tout près de l'arbre, il y a tout notre groupe. Je ramasse une pierre et je la lance sur Sasuke qui s'arrête pour l'éviter. Je suis trop forte, je continue à courir puis je me cache derrière Neji. Sasuke arrive mais peut pas se venger paske Neji me protégerai NIARK NIARK je suis trop forte. Après tout ce sport, on a la joie de revoir tout nos amis qu'on a pas vus depuis 2 mois. Avec nos parents, on est parti en France puis aux Etats-Unis. Temari est parti à Hokkaido, Naruto est parti à Pékin, et les autres sont partis faire un tour du monde tous ensemble. C'est peut-être le moment de vous présenter les couples :

Shika et Tenten

Neji et Ino

Naruto et Sakura

Kiba et Temari

Matsuri et Gaara

Et oui ! Moi et Sasu, on est des célib, en faite moi, je kiffe Naruto. Toutes les filles de notre groupe le savent, la première s'était Sakura puis un jour Naruto lui a déclaré sa flamme et elle m'a demandé si sa me dérangeait et j'ai menti en disant que non mais Saku reste tjrs ma meilleure amie avec Temari. Mais on se parle de moins en moins sincèrement. Je sais que j'ai pas à être en colère mais ils n'arrêtent pas de s'embrasser devant nous. Voilà, ils recommencent, je me mets à toussoter pour qu'ils s'arrêtent mais on dirait qu'ils sont déconnectés. Moi et Sasuke, on se regarde puis on part en classe en avance pour pouvoir choisir nos places. On se met au fond de la classe en attendant les autres.

_Hina ?_

_Oui, qu'est-ce qui y a ?_

_Laisse tomber._

_Sasu nii-chan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?_

_Je sais mais ce que je ressens c'est trop bizzare._

_Vas y raconte tout à Tati Hinata_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Tati Hinata, tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? _

_Bon d'acc je rigole mais vas-y je t'écoute._

_Je pense qu'il y a une fille qui me plaît._

_Non ! C'est qui, dis moi Oni-chan ?_

_C'est … Sakura_

_Quoi ?_

_Je sais c'est bizarre. Moi, avoir des sentiments._

Il se tourne vers Hinata qui a des larmes aux yeux *Style Manga*

_Nii-chan, tu commence à fondre !_

_Heinn ?_

_Je veux dire que tu commences a être plus humain._

_Paske avant j'étais quoi ?_

_Le prend pas mal Sasu-chou_

_M'appelle pas comme sa ! _

_Dsl on en parle à la maison, ok ?_

_Mouai._

Le reste de la classe entre donc on doit la fermer. Neji se met devant nous avec Shika, qui est mon cousin. On à cours de math avec Iruka-Sensei.

_Bonjour les enfants, je suis Iruka-Sensei et pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas eu l'année passé je suis un prof plutôt calme qui ne s'énerve pas souvent. Bon je vais voir si vous êtes bien installé pour pas que vous parliez beaucoup._

_Hé les gars c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Hina calme-toi il va pas nous séparer !_

_Les Uchiwa vous pouvez déjà vous séparez._

_Quoi mais pourquoi ?_

_Surtout Sasuke et Hinata vous êtes les 2 dernières personnes dans cette classe que je veux voir…_

**DRIINGGG !**

Sauvez par le gong. On se casse tous les quatre super rapidement. Toute façon, on écoute jamais ce que Iruka-Sensei dit donc…

**Plus tard dans la journée (à la fin des cours)**

On reste dehors en dessous de notre arbre faire des plans pour ce week-end. Je sais qu'on est que lundi mais j'ai tellement hâte d'arriver à vendredi pour pouvoir battre mes frères, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji et bien sur Shika que je considère comme mon frère même si c'est mon cousin, à Fifa 2011 sur Xbox 360. Enfin pour le moment on fait des plans.

_Temari : Les filles vous venez dormir chez moi vendredi comme ça on part en boîte la nuit._

_Sakura : euh non moi c'est pas possible j'ai un truc à faire._

_Ino : moi non plus je pourrais pas je dois aider ma mère à son magasin._

_Tenten : je peux pas ma famille viens chez moi le vendredi donc je vais m'ennuyer à mourir._

_Moi : je pourrai te mentir mais j'ai pas envie donc je te dis franco j'aime pas aller en boîte et vendredi c'est soirée jeux vidéo._

_Tema : allez koi vous êtes pas drôles ! Bon alors samedi journée shopping._

_Tenten et Ino : Ouai !_

_Saku : Non je pourrai pas_

_Moi : si on passe par le magasin de jeux vidéo alors je suis ok. _

_Tema : bon tout le monde est ok apart toi Saku ! Pourquoi tu viens pas ?_

_Saku : euh enfaite … je ..._

_Naru : c'est parce qu'on part en week-end en amoureux au chalet de mes parents._

Mais dîtes moi que je rêve un week-end à deux au chalet de ses parents. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'invite que les gens qui compte pour lui ! Bon j'ai plus rien à dire je me casse ! Je devrais pas me fâcher mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

_Moi : Sasu, viens on se casse !_

_Sasu : Ouais._

_Saku : Hina attend c'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_Moi : mais depuis quand tu sais ce que je pense ! si tu savais ce que je pensais t'ouvrirai même pas ta grande gueule !_

_Naru : Hé Hina pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? _

_Moi : DE QUEL DROIT TU M'APPELLES Hina, JE SUIS PAS TA POTE. TU SAIS QUOI TOUT LES DEUX VOUS…_

Avant que je termine ma phrase Shika me plaque sa main contre ma bouche et me souffle à l'oreille de me taire. Il m'attrape comme un sac à patate et me porte en dehors du lycée.

_Moi : Shika lâche-moi !_

_Shika : je te lachêrai quand tu me diras ce qui t'a pris ?_

_Moi : Je te dirais tout à la maison quand Sasu sera là, promis !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chez les Uchiwa **

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Shika et Sasu parce que Neji est avec Ino et Itachi avec Tayuya donc on est rien qu'à trois. Ah oui Shika vit avec nous parce que ses parents sont partis en voyage pour une durée indéterminé mais sa nous dérange pas du tout qu'il vive ici. Je le considère comme mon frère.

_Shika : bon ton éclat de tout à l'heure c'était pas très discret._

_Moi : je sais mais sa ma énervé. Je sais que j'ai donné mon accord à Saku pour qu'elle sorte avec lui mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il sont obligé de s'exposer devant nous à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent._

_Sasu : Mouai mais t'aurai pas dû gueuler comme ça moi je suis resté calme._

_Shika : Ouai lui il est resté calme… Attend pourquoi tu devrais t'énerver ?_

_Moi : tu t'es fait griller !_

_Sasu : je kiffe un peu Saku mais seulement un peu._

_Shika : Kel galère vous avez pas de chance._

**Bip Bip Bip**

_moi : attendez j'ai un msg._

C'est un message de Saku :

_**Hina je sais que t'es fâché mais j'aime vraiment Naruto je sais que sa te fait du mal je suis désolé.**_

Je montre le message à Shika et Sasu puis je réponds :

**M'appelle pas Hina ! T'es qu'une pétasse ! J'espère que vous allez bien vous amusez pendant ce week-end !**

J'éteins mon téléphone pour ne pas voir la réponse de Sakura.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong**

_Moi : c'est bon j'arrive !_

J'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve devant un Naruto, rouge de colère.

_Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Naruto : J'étais avec Sakura toute à l'heure et j'ai vu les msg !_

_Moi : et ?_

_Naruto : J'aime pas la façon dont tu insultes ma copine et je sais même pas pourquoi tu l'insultes je pensais que c'était ta meilleure amie._

_Moi : c'est bon Uzumaki ta fini bon alors j'ai pas besoin que tu vienne me faire la leçon donc va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! _

Je claque la porte et je remonte dans ma chambre. Je parle avec Shika et Sasu puis je descends

Prendre mon diner et je m'enferme dans ma chambre avec toute la saison 4 de gossip girl.


End file.
